Dream of Fate
by O-kitsune
Summary: When a mysterious hooded figure gives Finn a glimpse of the future, Finn in plunged into inner conflict about the dreams. What will he do when a new, familiar villain appears with another person he never knew existed? Sorry for the crappy summary but I'm new to this. Rated M for lemon scenes later and possibly very descriptive violence
1. Shadows of the Future

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction posted on this site. Constructive feedback would be awesome, flames will be used to make cookies and brownies.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

_Thoughts_

**Demonic voices**

Chapter 1: Shadows

Finn floated through the white void between dreams and reality. He looked around, seeing white for miles in every direction

_Where am I?_ _And where the hell are my clothes? _He thought, looking down to find himself nude, turning a deep cherry red before trying to stand. Surprisingly, he felt is feet touch solid ground, but saw no floor beneath him, just a writhing mass of colorful dreams, each moving against each other to make themselves known to the human boy.

Staring deep into the mass, he saw some of his dreams. A very sexy dream of Bubblegum that did nothing to help his blush flashed for a moment before another dream replaced it.

He was sparing with Billy, flipping over the legend's horizontal strike before slashing down as he fell with a practice sword, a dull thud emanating from the sword when it collided with his skull and holding it his hero's neck, both laughing and grinning like mad.

_Seems like tonight is for good dreams_ he thought as he continued to watch as his dream self offered Billy a hand, chuckling as he relaxed a little. However fate enjoys punishing those who speak too soon. A rising black blob caught Finn's eye as it rose high into the air as crashed over the other dreams, drowning them as a tsunami would devour a city.

Suddenly the ground beneath Finn gave way and instead of floating, he fell toward the dark mass as it rose to eagerly swallow him. And the last thing he saw before the black covered his eyes was a dark figure standing over his body, hand glowing with a soft white color, in the realm of reality

Finn groaned and began to toss and turn in his sheets, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and running down his face.

"Stay safe, Finn" The hooded figure said, creating a portal of darkness and looking back. "Heed your dreams, young hero. I hope they're enough. Well, consider my favor paid, Joshua" he mumbled, stepping into the portal as it slowly closed around him "I look forward to seeing you soon, old friend"

He had to run. He had to get himself away from the monster chasing him.

"Finn!" shouted a girl with a bunny hat, a strand of blonde hair flying wildly as they ran "Why are we running? We have our weapons"

"I won't risk it. I am not losing you" he found himself saying, unsure of what was going on

_Who is this girl? And why do I feel like we're running more for her safety than mine?_ The thought as he glanced back at the monster chasing them. Standing 7 feet tall, a massive shadow wearing a crown wreathed in fire ran after them, holding a startlingly white sword in his hands that seemed to draw light toward it and trap it within the blade. The white of this blade was not the comfortable, soft white of the realm in-between, but a glaring, lucid white and as he chased them, the color faded from everything the figured dashed past as the sword absorbed everything till all that was left in his wake was a bone white environment with black outlining the objects behind him.

As the shadow threw the sword at them, Finn panicked and pushed the blonde girl out-of-the-way, his only though being _I have to get her out-of-the-way!_ as the sword sailed toward him in slow motion, the colors it absorbed trailing behind it in a rainbow-colored comet tail

"Finn!" the girl screamed, running toward him as time sped back up and the sword impaled itself through his stomach, the blood it drew becoming white as the sword drained the red from it. She grabbed him, tears streaming down her dirt stained face as she held his face in her lap, stroking his long blonde hair. Smiling, he brushed his hand along her face, cupping her cheek and smiling at her, even as his body seemed to lose its color

"Aw how sweet" The figure rumbled, laughing as the blonde girl threw a hateful glare his way. She tried to rise but Finn brought his hand to her shoulder, shaking his head in warning. The figure held his hand out and the sword disappeared in a flash of ivory, reappearing in his hand as he stepped forward, sword in hand, dripping with colorless blood. Finn forced the girl to look at him instead of the approaching shadow, pulling her forward. He locked his lips with hers, his last thought being _She is kind of cute. If I'm going out here, I'm glad it was like this. With her_ as the sword moved to kill them both, an owl's hoot in the background as a flash of a golden wing entered his vision and all faded to black as the sword hit its mark.

Finn bolted upright, waking up as his red cotton pjs clung to his body, soaked with sweat as he panted and made his way over to the bathroom. Flipping on the light and peeling off his bear hat, he grabbed the sink, staring at his reflection as it slowly seemed to morph into that girl's face. Finn reached forward, sure he was seeing things, but feeling warm skin as his hand made contact with hers. Rubbing his eyes, he opened them to find his reflection staring at him instead of the girl

_What's wrong with me?_ he thought as he made his way back to bed, stripping from his pjs, grabbing fresh sheets, and making his way toward the couch

_What was that dream? And who was that girl?_ He pondered, crawling under the sheets and slowly drifting off, and his last thought as he faded into sleep was

_I hope I meet that girl. Actually, she kinda looked like me._

Me: Follow, Favorite, and/or Share with your friends. Finn compels you

Finn: Hey wait, what am I getting out of this?

Me: *droops head* you've got me there. But i can give you a lemon scene with Fionna later *Raises an eyebrow at him*

Finn: Hm *thinking pose, activate!*. Add one in with Fp and you've got yourself a deal

Me: YAYS! Done deal.

Finn: FINN COMPELS YOU!


	2. Past and Present

**Beautiful killer: Hey guys! Sorry i didn't update sooner :(**

_Finn: Where the hell were you, Guy?  
_

**Beautiful killer: Tests *winces* probably failed them all  
**

Bubblegum: You should study more

**Beautiful killer: bubblegum, If you don't l**_eave** now, I will per**sona_**lly rip your head off and eat it. After all you **_ar_**e ma**_d_**e of gum. Now, on to the story  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Get it through your heads

Chapter 2: Past and present

Fionna gasped, bolting up in her bed, her bed soaked in sweat as she threw off her sheets and sat there, sitting in her bed and shivering in fear as tears streamed down her face

_That horrible dream again_ the thought, sobbing quietly as she took off her bunny hat and pulled her knees up to her chest_ And I still couldn't save him. He always throws me out-of-the-way. I don't even know who he is._ She pondered as sobs slowly turned into hiccups and slowly faded away

_Why would he sacrifice himself for me? Stop Fionna, you're over thinking this_ she sighed as she walked over to the bathroom _It was just a dream. He probably doesn't even exist._ She walked up to the sink, turning on the water and leaning down to splash cold water on her face. Shaking the water out of her long blonde hair, she looked in the mirror and froze. She saw the boy instead of her reflection.

_That… That can't be… He can't be real_ she thought as she reached toward the mirror as the boy did the same. but instead of the cool glass, she felt his warm fingers grasp at hers as she grasped at his. Snatching her hand back, she rubbed her eyes with her hands. Opening her eyes, she saw her reflection in place of the boy. Feeling the cool glass as she touched the mirror, she made her way toward the couch, grabbing a few bed sheets and a pillow on her way.

_I'm seeing things_ she thought as she lay out the sheets and settled down _Maybe one day I can meet him. Guess I'll never know. He was cute though _she chuckled as she drifted off

"What do you mean we can't move on yet?" a woman dressed in a black robe yelled as a yellow bulldog with a hat and a with and brown-spotted cat wearing an apron stood side by side, arms crossed across their chests

"Exactly what we said" Joshua coolly responded "I thought we made that clear, didn't we Jocelyn?"

"We did" the cat said plainly, a smirk threatening to break out on her lips

"But we did as you asked. I warned your son. I gave him the dreams" the black-robed man said to Joshua as he stepped forward, hands balled into fists as his leather gloves flexed with his hand

"And I gave your daughter hers" the woman said bitterly, ruby-red eyes flashing in contrast to her robes and fixing Jocelyn with a death glare "We paid back our favors. Why won't you let us fade? It's become a chore to live any longer. 15 millennia and we still can't die"

"Now now" the cat said "Was it us who told you to drink the elixir of life? To damn yourselves to eternal life?" the cat shot back, shooting a triumphant glare at as the woman's head drooped

"**Let us through. Now**" the man said menacingly, dark energy crackling at his fingertips as lightning flashed across and a red energy blade formed (Xemnas Bitches!) , humming with power as a crown wreathed in black flames appeared over his head as he pointed the blade at Joshua. Joshua's face darkened as his eyes gleamed and anger flashed dangerously through them.

"**I am Joshua the dog.**" he growed, his skin darkening as a dark aura surrounded him and shot out and spun around him wildly like a typhoon. Jocelyn backed away slowly, her fur bristling as an aura of white, flying out to parry stray tendrils of darkness that lashed toward her randomly "**I stole Keoth's blood to craft one of the most powerful swords in existence. I held back the Lich as a wizard forced him back into his amber prison after his escape. I have fought Prismo, master of all dimensions, and escaped his wrath unscathed. You dare think to defy me. Me? Who brought you back from the darkness in your mind and helped you harness your powers?**" Joshua straightened and leveled a glare at the man, whose blade disappeared in a flash of ruby

"Good" Joshua nodded as his calm demeanor returned, fur returning to its normal vibrant yellow "Come now. We have much to discus on our next move. We have to keep my son and her daughter safe" he said. However, seeing the downtrodden man walk toward him with weight in his step, Joshua took pity on the man. " And after this task, I shall grant you both what you most desperately want" Blue eyes met white as the man straightened, steel entering his gaze as he strode to stand in front to Joshua

"Ok. What do we do now" the man sat as the woman took her place along him her ruby eyes imitating their blue counterpart

"Our next move" Jocelyn cleared her throat as she sat, lay back and cleaned her fur "is to bring the two of them together. It's time your boy met my daughter Joshua"

**That's all folks. Review, follow, and tell your friends. Constructive feedback is great, flames will be used to melt Bubblegum**


	3. Forgiveness

_Beautiful killer: Hey guys! This chapter isn't part of the main storyline, but an interlude for two reasons._

_1) I need to figure out how to further the plot from here_

_2) I made a deal with Finn in ch 1_

**Finn: Wait, so you mean**-

_Beautiful killer: Yup. Lemon time_

Finn walked toward Flame princess' house as he thought about what else where was to do. Jake had moved in with Lady ever since his pups were born, BMO didn't have any new games for him, and Ice King hadn't caused problems in a while

_Wow_ he thought, ignoring his surroundings _When this place is finally peaceful, it's really boring._ A burning sensation snapped Finn out of his thoughts as he yelped and jumped back, finding himself in front of Flame princess' house. Having heard the yelp, Fp ran out to see Finn, pouring Cyclops tears out of a vial and on his burns, healing them instantly.

"Oh, hey Finn" she walked toward him, short skirt twirling as she strode toward the hero "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Flame. I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know, hang out a bit" the boy blushed as he stepped a bit closer to her

"Sure. Come on in" she shrugged walking in as Finn muttered the spell for flame shield as a cool sensation washed over him and he stepped into the burning house. Seeing her candles lit as she sat on her bed, Finn went over to her and sat next to her. It'd been months since Fp had said that she only wanted to be friends with Finn. He was heartbroken at first but time had healed him. That didn't mean things weren't awkward between them.

"So…." Finn paused, unsure of what to say "How've you been? We haven't talked in a few months"

"Really? Why is that again?"

"You dumped me" Finn half growled, half muttered, to which the Princess flinched

"See, about that. I wanted to make it up to you" she hesitated as Finn barked a harsh and mirthless laugh

"Oh yea? And how do you plan on doing that?" he said, looking at the wall opposite him as Fp turned his head toward her "Like this" she kissed him fully on the lips, pulling his body closer to hers

**Lemon Alert. If you want to skip, don't read until the next set of bold letters.**

Finn tried to pull back in surprise but relaxed into the kiss after a while, caressing her cheek as she pushed him down on his back gently. Breaking the kiss, earning a discontented growl from Finn, she fazed her flame dress into her body and eased Finn out of his shirt. Giving her breasts a tentative squeeze, Finn sat up slightly and bit into Flame's neck as her kneaded her left breast and teased her right nipple. Fp moaned, grinding her crotch against Finn's and feeling his hardening member through his shorts. Flipping them over so that he was on top, Finn trailed lingering kisses from Flame's mouth down to her tits, taking one into his mouth and nipping it lightly as his hand snaked down and rubbed her clit as it began to swell. Still teasing her breast with one hand, he kissed his way down to her thigh, then back up to her pussy as he gave it one slow lick from bottom to top, swirling over her clit as her back arched in pleasure.

"Oh glob yes" Flame moaned as Finn, placed to fingers into her and found her g-spot, rubbing it while he bit her neck. She looked at Finn, lust clouding her eyes "I want you in me" she growled as she ripped his shorts and boxers to shreds and pushed him down in the bed. His member gave her the 8 inch salute as she purred and took half of t into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down like a piston on his cock as Finn moaned her name

"You think that's good, just wait and see" she smirked as she took his cock out of her mouth and slammed herself down on him, breaking her hymen. Gasping in pain, she leaned on Finn as he held her, not moving as she adjusted to his size. Slowly moving up and down on him, Flame's groans of pain became moans of pleasure as she sped up, bouncing on Finn's cock as she moaned his name.

_Wow. This feels amazing_ Finn thought as Fp rode him _Still, it wouldn't do to let her have all the fun_. He flipped them over once again and drilled deep into Flame, making sure to hit her g-spot with every thrust

"Faster, harder" Fp moaned as Finn sped up and pounded her harder "I'm going to cum" Finn grunted as he pulled his twitching cock out of her and shoved it in her mouth as he shoved 3 fingers into her. Fp hummed on his dick as she took in as much as she could as she bobbed her head on his cock, sending him over the edge as Finn grunted and shot ropes of cum into her mouth. She happily swallowed and made sure to clean his cock of every last drop. Being the gentleman he is, Finn decided to finish her as he moved down to her pussy and ate her out, his tongue hitting every spot inside her as she arched her back and screamed as she came in his mouth. He gladly licked her clean and then lay next to her, holding her in his arms

**End of lemon. You pervs can thank me or flame me in the comments but I would rather you thank me. For all those who skipped, you are a wuss :P I love you all**

"Am I forgiven?" Fp asked as she snuggled into Finn's chest

"Hmm, Lemme think. I'm gonna say yes" he chuckled as he kissed her forehead as they both fell asleep

5 minutes later

_That was nice. Wait, is something burning? _Finn thought as he woke up to see himself on fire. Screaming his girlish scream (Yes it is girlish, watch the cartoons), he ran to the ocean and dove into it, putting out the flames as he climbed back up the cliff and poured a few vials of Cyclops tears on his. Recasting flame shield, he cast it on a piece of paper as he wrote a note to Fp for when she wakes up and left it on her bed

"Now, how am I gonna get home without being noticed" he wondered aloud before snapping his fingers and smiling "Invisibilia (1)" he chanted as his body disappeared from view, leaving only his shadow visible as he ran toward the tree house, hoping the spell would last till he got there

**Finn: Alright! Thanks a lot man**

_Beautiful killer: Don't mention it. Just remember, we had a deal_

**Finn: Review, follow, and favorite this story! Tell your friends!**

_Beautiful killer: By the way, I'll be using Latin for spells. Any help with Latin phrases would be greatly appreciated. Meanings will be at the end of every chapter_

1: Invisible


	4. Consequences

**O-Kitsune: YO, I'm back with more. Listen, Real talk for a minute**

_Finn: Man, if you're wondering who sent all your friends gay porn, it wasn't me_

**O-Kitsune: Oh come on**

_Finn: Oh shit, u didn't know. It really wasn't me though_

**O-Kitsune:** An**d who w**_as the_ **douche** **re**_spo_**n**_sible_**?**

_Finn: Ice king_

**O-Kitsune: *sighs and sits in a chair* I'll deal with Simon later. Now, I'm going to be uploading today, tomorrow, friday, and saturday this week since I'm on break from school. Reason being that, frankly, I have nothing better to do. But if I don't get more reviews on improvements and follows, I'm going to take a break from uploading. I really appreciate the follower I have but honestly, I can't just be content with 1 review and 1 follower. So after this week, if people don't start coming forward, I won't upload till they do. To my one reviewer and to my follower (not sure if it's the same person) thank you so much and I appreciate your feedback and support. Enjoy chapter 4**

Chapter 4: Consequences

Fionna ran inside the tree house, her invisibility spell fading as she rushed quietly past a sleeping BMA. Darting into her room and swinging the door shut, she leaned her back against the cool wood, slowly sliding to the floor.

_That was close_ she wiped the sweat from her forehead _I didn't know how long that spell was going to last. I'm glad I finally gave Flame prince a reason to forgive me_

Picking herself up from the floor, she walked calmly to her closet, grabbing a blue skirt, shirt, and her bunny hat, bringing them over to the bathroom. She turned the water on and walked toward the mirror as the tub filled, smirking at her disheveled blonde hair, running her hand through it as she walked over and turned off the water.

_Oh man I needed this_ she thought as she stepped into the hot water and felt her entire body relax. She let her body sink down till just her head floated above the water's surface

_Man, it was my first time and all but that was really amazing_ Fi mused, shifting in the water as her cheeks became tinted a rosy pink. _I wonder if I should talk to Gumball about it. After all, we had our share of fun. Only reason he didn't take me first is cuz I was afraid of…_

Shooting up, Fi's eyes widened as big as saucers_ Holy shit! What if I end up pregnant?_ She panicked as she placed a hand between her stomach and her vagina

"Age(1)!" she yelled as she shot her hand down past her sex, willing the cum inside her toward her hand. Milky white cum shot out of her, following her hand out of her body as Fi recast the spell 5 more times to make sure she got all of it.

_That was really close_ the human girl relaxed, stepping out of the cum-filled water and drying herself with the crimson towel hanging on the rack

_Wonder what I'm gonna do now. It's still pretty early so I guess I could just walk around a bit._ She grabbed her pack, sliding her sword through a loop in it and heading out the door

"Wow" Joshua said, glancing over at Jocelyn. "That was kind of intense" Jocelyn winced as he gestured toward the scrying ball showing Fionna's current happenings

"Your boy was no better" Joce mumbled as she blushed tomato red "Where did he learn to do that stuff anyway?"

"Hm. Don't know. It was his first time" the bulldog mused "Then again" he said, dashing behind Jocelyn as she stared at his after-image as it faded "I could say the same for your girl" he whispered in her ear as she flushed and spun around slashing playfully with her claws at the dog. He weaved his way between her strikes, smirking as he got inside her guard and stretched his arm to wrap completely around her. Bound tightly, Jocelyn let herself go limp in his grasp as he pulled her closer to him.

"You know we have a while here. If you're gonna fight me, at least make it interesting for me" he chuckled as he unwrapped her. Jocelyn waited till the last moment and tackled Joshua, pinning him to the ground as they laughed and rolled to a stop. They both rested, panting as their faces were mere inches from each other

"That's my girl" Joshua said, leaning up and stealing a kiss from Jocelyn

**There you go guys. review, follow, and tell your friends**

**1- come! (Yes, I get the pun you dirty pervs :) )**


	5. Entwined Destinies

**O-kitsune: Hey guys!I'm sorry about not uploading yesterday so I'll be uploading every day for the next 3 days before uploading schedule returns to normal (Every friday). A big thanks to my 2 favoriters (blackflamesword4 and nrbuer), my 3 followers (ManMj, WolfbuscusRAWR, and sliced toast) and my one reviewer (WolfbuscusRAWR again. You rock dude). Love you guys and enjoy the chapter**

The sun hung overhead as heat rose in faint, wavering wisps off the desert sand. Finn trudged through the dunes as he thought, oblivious to the world around him.

_I wonder why Flame princess decided to do split with me in the first place_ he mused _Though making-up wasn't exactly too unbearable_. Chuckling, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up, allowing the sun to hit his face. Which made it all the more surprising when he crashed into something solid. Falling back on his ass, he groaned and waited for the lights behind his eyes to fade. He opened his eyes to see a tortoise-shell shaped stone building.

_Whoa_ Finn stood and ran his hand across the cool stone, marveling at how it stayed cool in the blistering heat. Walking around the building, he came to a pair of wrought iron doors. Finn pushed the slightly open doors fully open and walks inside. The room was filled with a musty scent mingled with dust. A mahogany table sat in the center of the room, 12 straight-backed leather chairs (**A/N: Can anyone guess the reference?**) surrounding it. Walking up to the table, Finn moved one of the chairs back, his hand catching on the rough, cracked leather.

_This place is in bad shape_ he sat down in the chair, shifting uncomfortably. _Who left this stuff here? _

"Strange, isn't it?" a voice behind him droned. The boy jumped out of the chair, kicking it toward the voice as he twirled around and grasped the hilt of his demon blood sword. The chair was cut easily by a ruby energy blade and a black-robed figure stepped past the smoking remains of the chair

"Humans" he chuckled, ignoring the boy grasping his sword, turning to slowly walk around the room "They always thought themselves righteous. Thought they knew better. And because they thought had the power…" the man paused to glance at the shocked face of the boy in front of him

"They had a _responsibility _to change what was around them. _For the good of the many_" the man drawled mockingly, and undercurrent of steel and venom just beneath the surface. He stopped and turned fully to the boy, said boy flinching under his piercing gaze

"What about _you_ boy?" he asked "Have you changed something to fit what you thought was better?"

"No" Finn said, drawing his sword and holding it at the ready, steel entering his voice "I've only ever helped people who _asked_ for help. And even then, I've _never_ changed anything if I could help it"

A chuckle escaped the man, slowly growing till he had his head thrown back and his body shook with the dark, humorless laughter that rushed in torrents from the man. "I like you boy" he said, hooking his hands in his hood and throwing it back. Blonde hair floated down to settle messily on his back as a pair of cerulean blue eyes bored into the boy's own. "I should just do what I came here for" he started as he disappeared, reappearing behind the boy as his ruby blade flashed toward the boy's neck

"Contego mihi! (1)" Finn shouted as an aura of white surrounded him briefly and disappeared in the same instant. The flash of ruby glanced off and invisible wall a few inches away from the human boy's skin and he rolled away, his demon blood sword dashing toward the stranger's stomach only to be caught in the man's free hand.

"But where would the fun be in that. Your skills are impressive, I can tell you that." the man muttered as he pushed the sword and boy back, another blade appearing in his now free hand. Finn re-sheathed his demon blood sword and held one hand out into the air

"Nox umbra(2)" he growled and in a flash of black, a black blade appeared in his hands. Detaching a shuriken and a kunai secretly, he dashed toward the figure, feigning a slash to his chest. As the figure brought up his blade to block the strike, Finn smirked and disappeared, reappearing a meter behind from the figure as he threw the shuriken and flashed within the figures guard to slash at the man with the kunai. Dodging both, the man elbowed Finn in his stomach, the wind rushing out of his lungs as the man delivered a roundhouse kick to his side. The kick sent him flying before he crashed into a wall with the crackle of breaking bones and a groan of pain. The man walked up to Finn, the ruby blades humming with power. Finn coughed a glob of blood. Staring at the blob of red, Finn chuckled. Facing the man, steel in his gaze he sat up and stared defiantly into his eyes

"ego maledicite vos. Mors ut enim tu(3)" He smiled, the red of his blood startling on his bone-white teeth. A shadow rose slowly, peeling away to reveal Death, wearing a hood that hid his horse-skull head from view. Summoning his scythe, Death blurred as he sped toward the man, slashing through him. However, the man became intangible and, once the scythe was clear of his body, grasped Death's skull

"Mors esto abiit (4)" The man muttered as Death was engulfed in green flames and disappeared. He stooped, dark energy darting across his fingers as he placed his hand on Finn's chest, healing his ribs.

"You are a powerful child" he murmured as Finn groaned and sat up straighter, the defiant glare still present "You were able to summon and direct Death himself. You are just like Joshua" he chuckled as Finn's glare wavered a moment before returning full force. The man stood and moved to the center of the room as he muttered words of power, the air shimmering around him.

"When you meet the girl from your dreams…" he paused in his chanting to look back a the boy "Take my advice: don't let her slip through your fingers" he chuckled as the air around him began to vibrate violently "Till we meet again" he smiled at the boy before closing his eyes and chanting the final two words of the spell

"iungere simul! (5)" And Finn's vision faded to black as the world began to tremble violently, fates and the land itself intertwining to change the world as everyone knew it

_Finn: Aw man! Did I have to get my ass kicked?_

**O-kit: Yes  
**

_Finn: But-  
_

**O-kit: Buts are for pooping**

_**Joshua: Nice *high fives O-kit***_

_Finn: ugh not you too. Anyway, review, follow, favorite, and tell your friends_

1-Shield me

2-Night Shade/ Night Shadow

3-I curse you. Death for(to was intended) you

4- Death, be gone

5- Join together


End file.
